


A useful tool (UNDER CONSTUCTION, ALSO ON HAITUS)

by shuckyDarn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Smut, aren't i, dear god no, im so sorry, mastubatin', wet dreams, wwhyyyyy???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuckyDarn/pseuds/shuckyDarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're panting. You shift around bit, then you feel something.<br/>Dampness.<br/>In your pants.<br/>Oh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A useful tool (UNDER CONSTUCTION, ALSO ON HAITUS)

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: SINCE YOU GUYS LIKE IT SO MJUCH IM GONNA EDIT IT AN MAKE IT BETTEER 490 NOOOOO

You weren't prepared for this.  
Not at all.  
You woke up, panting.  
You had a... embarassing dream.  
You're panting. You shift around bit, then you feel something.  
Dampness.  
In your pants.  
Oh.  
You vagely remember Bro rambling about how this would be a part of puberty.  
You didn't realize it would make you THIS aroused, however.  
You also remeber part of your dream.  
It was Jade, of course.  
She was.. grinding on you.  
You try to remember more as you take your 'throbbing man-schlong', as Rose calls it,  
and begin pumping.  
You remember her moaning, her flushed face as she called your name.  
You moan now, going higher up. Your back arches slightly as you thrust into your own pleasures.  
"Jaaaaddddeeeee... ohhhhh.... ohh.. godd...." You moan louder and louder, a hotness engulving you.  
You're close and you can feel it.  
"Jade, jaade... oh gooddd I'm cloooseeeee...."  
You sound like such a slut.  
And you like it.  
"Ah..... ahhhhhhhhhh!!!! Oh godddd!!!!! I'm cummingggg.... ahhhhhh...."  
You feel a happy warmth engulf you, and you sigh contently, rolling over in your bed.  
You smile, knowing that weird feeling has left you, replaced by relief.  
This is a tool you will totally use for the next few years.

**Author's Note:**

> how did i write this  
> god save me please


End file.
